Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 May 2016
11:45 handjobs 11:45 YES 11:45 Maybe that could be another name for me. 11:45 " THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDJOBS " 11:45 EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY( no animal puns) 11:45 Yas 11:46 THE ROYAL SLUT S 11:46 I AM THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDJOBS. (I really shouldn't be bragging about that.) 11:46 oh fuck 11:46 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:46 Plz no. I don't want to cat-ch anymore ther one. OH SHIT! SUSUSUS 11:47 Don't do one. 11:49 * The Real PTLD-93 writes a note that says: " ��☜��✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��✌☠ ��☟⚐ ����☜✌���� ✋☠ ☟✌☠��☺⚐���� ��☟��☜✆ " and puts it on Mike's head. I then run away. 11:50 I have no fucking idea what this even says. 11:52 Moike u there bruhther? 11:53 "beware of the man who speaks in handjobs (hue)" 11:53 W ha t 11:53 ��☜��✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��✌☠ ��☟⚐ ✋�� ✌��⚐��❄ ❄⚐ ☜✌❄ ✡⚐���� ��❄☹�� 11:54 Why the Gaster talk?! 11:54 why?!? 11:54 * Tuparman eats ptld 11:55 Mike I asked u something in PeM 11:56 AAAAAAAAAAA 11:56 whY 11:57 PTLD, can you translate what Mike said? 11:57 I am in the process of doing so. 11:59 Uhhh 12:02 Now what 12:03 Holy shit this is hard. 12:03 PEOPLE ARE GOING RRIIIPPP 12:03 Ummmmm.............. 12:03 "Holy shit this is hard." 12:04 Beware the man who is about to eat you? 12:04 AH SHIT 12:04 u didn't beware 12:04 * MikeSulpher turns PTLD into a human and eats him 12:05 Godamnit 12:06 * The Real PTLD-93 is still stuck in Mike's stomach 12:06 w h y 12:06 o_o 12:07 What the fuck just happened 12:07 Mike ate me. 12:07 HELP 12:07 brb 12:07 He can't. Only GLaDOSnake eats you.... Shit 12:13 HELP ME 12:13 Noh. 12:13 * The Real PTLD-93 is still human and eaten by Mike 12:14 Well, PTLD. 12:14 It seems that Mike... 12:14 Ate you out. (lenny) 12:14 o h 12:14 OH 12:14 XD 12:15 I just realized my username can be turned into "RadioactiveD". 12:16 We were talking in wing dings like Gaster, until I made a joke. I said: " BEWARE OF THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDJOBS ". And then I dubbed myself that same name. And then Mike sent me a message in wing dings that said " BEWARE OF THE MAN WHO WILL EAT YOU SOON, PTLD. " and then as soon as I decoded it. You do the math. 12:17 So yeah. 12:17 Beware? 12:17 Well. 12:18 BewaRE OF MY ASS. 12:18 Uhhhhhh..... Do I just stay in here for all eternityp? 12:18 nah just until you know what happens 12:18 OH FUCK 12:18 NO 12:18 GET ME OUT OF HERE 12:18 WHY DID YOU PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY MIND 12:19 Cassie 12:19 is dat u? 12:19 Hi Cassie 12:19 Can't tell 'cause yOU HAE SO MANY FUCKING ALTS 12:20 Cassie? 12:20 No but seriously. Somebody g e t m e O U T 12:20 This chats getting fucking crazy 12:20 * Tuparman gets a meout 12:20 * Mr.Cowhat77 gets PTLD out. 12:21 Cassie live 12:21 Well that was short. 12:21 * The Real PTLD-93 stares at Mike 12:21 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh....................................................... 12:22 Why so many dots 12:22 y 12:22 * The Real PTLD-93 backs away from Mike 12:22 Cause I'm speechless 12:22 I think Mike and Cas died 12:22 FUCK YOU 12:22 Oh wrong chat 12:22 @ptld he read it? 12:22 ... 12:23 .......... 12:23 Ummmmm..... I'm just gonna keep backing away.... 12:24 * The Real PTLD-93 backs away from Mike once again 12:24 Tuparman 12:24 Why da fuq did u not update yer username gradient on the rail 12:25 whut do u mean 12:25 i never touched it 12:25 > Username is lime and green 12:25 pu 12:25 but 12:25 chat and rail is lime and purple 12:26 someone else made my username colored like that when linked 12:26 Oke 12:26 Oh. 12:26 idk what's up 12:26 My ass is up. 12:27 Cassie 12:27 is dat u 12:27 now i know 12:27 NoOOOO SHIT 12:27 CASSIE, IS THAT YOU 12:27 YEA 12:27 M80 12:27